


Midnight Escapades

by Car_isabel



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Car_isabel/pseuds/Car_isabel
Summary: Everything was going according to the plan, he just needed to sign with his secret alias “BamBam” and he could go home. And everything would still be going well if an unwanted company hadn’t decided to appear.





	Midnight Escapades

         It was midnight and Kunpimook was at the school expressing his discontent with some of the school’s policies by graffiting one of the walls in the canteen. Everything was going according to the plan, he just needed to sign with his secret alias “BamBam” and he could go home. And everything would still be going well if an unwanted company hadn’t decided to appear.

         “No way, you’re the mysterious graffiter?”

         Startling and almost letting one of the spray cans fall and make an obnoxious sound that would certainly alert the school’s vigilant, Kunpimook turned to the barely illuminated figure that was now slowly getting closer. “You! What are you doing here?”

         “Me? Doing something far less illegal than what you are, that’s for sure” the taller boy, now close enough to be seen with the help of the moonlight, smirked.

         “Shut up! You-” the sound of quickly approaching steps made Kunpimook stop talking and grab his bag, ready to run away.

         The other boy also hearing the steps, tried to find out from where the third person, possibly the vigilant, was coming from so they could use the other door and not be caught. When he was sure the vigilant was coming from the door that he just entered, Yugyeom caught the other boy’s attention and, pointing out the safe exit, led the way.

        Peering into the hallway, the boys find out it was too late when they come face to face with the vigilant. “Hey you! Stop right there!”

        Before the man could shine the flashlight on them and possibly identify them, Kunpimook grabbed the younger's jacket and pulled him, running in the direction of what he considered his safe hiding spot. Once the boy started running too he released him, “Follow me I know a place where we can hide!” he whispered, praying it wasn’t too late to escape the vigilant. 

         Turning right and left, Kunpimook tried to lose their pursuer who was still after them yelling threats, but a slip and a near fall reduced the distance they had in advantage. Hearing the now much closer threat, Yugyeom grabbed the boy’s hand and pulled him, in hopes to give him the boost he needed to run faster so they could lose the man.

        Now with enough distance between them and the man, the older boy led the other to the janitor closet, unused since the lock “ _ broke _ ” and the school still hadn’t fixed. 

         “What are you doing we can’t go there the lock is- you have the key?!”

         “The  _ only _ key. Now get in, quickly!”

        Once inside the closet, the boys found themselves in an uncomfortable situation. The closet was far too small for two people so they had no other choice but to stand  _ really _ close to each other. Meaning with literally no space between them. 

         “Can’t you move a little? I’m almost crushed against the shelves.” Yugyeom complained, feeling the shelves digging into his back.

        “I can’t, there’s no space! It’s your fault we are stuck like this, you’re too big.” Kunpimook complained back, glancing up to the other’s face in time to see the contours of a smirk appear on his face, unable to see clearly with just the weak light of his phone.

         “Well, you’re the first to complain about my size.” Yugyeom said, voice deeper than before.

         “You- you are a cocky asshole, you know?” the older said, stuttering when he become more conscious of the lack of space between them with the way he could feel the heat of the other’s body seep into his and his warm breath hit his face.

        The younger snorted and pulled the other if possible even closer to him when the almost forgotten vigilant made his presence known outside of the door. 

        Kunpimook almost squeaked when the younger grabbed his hip and pulled him closer but controlled himself when he noticed what the other had already. Holding his breath, he clutched the younger's jacket and squeezed his eyes close. In all his time as  _ Bambam  _ he never got this close to being caught. 

        Feeling a hand brushing his hair, Kunpimook let his breath go and opened his eyes to lock on the other’s that, with a hand still on his hip and the other holding a lock of his hair, was slowly getting closer and closer. Breath stuttering for an entirely different reason than before, Kunpimook closed his eyes, feeling the younger's breath hit his neck.

          Lips almost touching the Thai boy’s ear, Yugyeom smirked and whispered, “He’s gone.” and took a step back, something that should be impossible given his complaints, and leaned against the shelves seeing the smaller boy's posture change, imagining how if there was light he would see his tan skin turn pink with embarrassment and anger.

         Turning around, Kunpimook clenched his hands and mentally counted to ten, trying not to show how the boy’s attitude had affected him. Leaning against the door, he tried to hear any sign that the vigilant was still outside. Not hearing anything, he opened the door and peered, seeing that the coast was clear, he stepped outside, waiting for the other to get out so he could lock the door again. Now with more light he could see that the annoying smirk still hadn't left the other’s face. Scowling he ran to the next exit, feeling the other running right behind him.

          Once outside of the school grounds, both boys slowed down and stopped at a convenience store a few streets away. All that adrenaline had made them hungry. After paying for the ice cream and Yugyeom stopped flirting with the young cashier, both boys walked to the park and, sitting side by side on the park bench, they started eating their ice creams.

         “You didn’t tell me what you were doing at the school so late after it closed.”

         With an embarrassed laugh, Yugyeom scratched his head. “I forgot my phone on the gym so I went to pick it up.”

         “You have to be kidding me. You risked being suspended because of your phone? Couldn’t you have waited until tomorrow morning?”

         Yugyeom shrugged. “I figured if I was caught I would just say the truth and probably just get scolded but free.”

          “Ah, right you’re a good boy. Too bad the good boy almost got caught with the vandal, what would your beloved teachers think?”

          Leaning closer, Yugyeom once again brought his face too close to Kunpimook’s. “I don’t think I’m a good boy. A good student maybe, but not a good boy. I thought you knew me enough to know that.” and once again grabbed one of the older’s hair locks.

         Licking his lips, Kunpimook saw the younger's eyes follow the movement before returning to his eyes. “Stop touching my hair.”

        “Why? You don’t like it?” he said with a teasing smile, rolling the lock of hair around his finger. When the older didn’t answer, Yugyeom took that as a go ahead and leaned in to kiss the boy but was stopped by an ice cream shoved between them at the last second.

        “Eat the ice cream before it melts.” the Thai boy said, voice husky and face flushed.

        Not one to give up easily, Yugyeom smiled, “Okay.” and licked the boy’s ice cream that was still between them, not breaking eye contact. Hearing the other’s deep intake of air, the young boy knew he had won.

        Unable to resist anymore, Kunpimook closed the distance between them and kissed him, lips still cold from the ice cream.

         Yugyeom slipped the hand that was holding Kunpimook’s hair to the back of his head and deepened the kiss, feeling the older sigh.

         After some time, the boys broke apart, sharing somewhat shy smiles. “Ah, it looks like it’s too late for our ice creams.” Yugyeom chuckled once he realized why his hand was stickier than before.

        “Come on, there is a fountain somewhere where we can wash our hands” Kunpimook said, chucking his melted half-eaten ice cream on the nearest trash can, followed by the younger boy that, after getting rid of the melted mess, grabbed his clean hand with his own.

        Smiling, Yugyeom squeezed his hand and asked, “So what are you doing this Friday after school?”

       “Nothing. Why, do you have any suggestion?” the Thai boy said with a smirk.

       With an answering smirk Yugyeom said, “Oh I have so  _ many _ ideas how we could pass the time. I’m pretty sure you will like.”

       “ _ Will _ ? I don’t remember saying yes to anything.”

       “Please, like you could say no to me.” he said, kissing the smaller’s cheek. 

       “That’s cheating” he said to the almost innocent look, only spoiled by the slightly swollen lips and the ghost of a smirk the other was trying to contain. “I hope it’s something really  _ entertaining _ . You almost costed me my secret identity tonight.”

       “We’ll see.” the younger said with a wink.         

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like? Tell me what you think!  
> Comments and kudos are really appreciated ^^


End file.
